<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Carols by mad_hatter_9306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940985">Christmas Carols</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306'>mad_hatter_9306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The December Project [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, Pentatonix - Freeform, Reading, Song: O Come All Ye Faithful, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus is reading and listening to Christmas music when a vaguely familiar song begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The December Project [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Carols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so as of the writing of this note i haven't yet decided on a title or a summary or anything. i really just have a nice vision of janus reading in his room, which i'll describe in the fic and then just go from there.</p>
<p>character: janus (sanders sides)<br/>song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAPGiY0FHHU">"O Come, All Ye Faithful," by Pentatonix</a></p>
<p>hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus was sitting in his living room. He was curled up in his favorite armchair, his legs pulled up to his chest. He wore the Christmas sweater that Patton and Roman had made for him, and comfy pajama pants. His hat and gloves were tossed on the coffee table, the black bowler being replaced with a cheerful yellow Santa hat. A small yellow snake curled around his arm and shoulder. The scales on his face shone in the light provided by the lamp he was sitting under. He was wrapped in blankets, and he was reading a book.</p>
<p>The room itself was cozy. The walls were honey golden, with black accents. White Christmas lights that seemed to glow a warm yellow color wrapped around the banister and around the room near the ceiling. A bookshelf took up the entirety of one wall, stuffed to overflowing with books on various subjects. The yellow curtains were pulled open, displaying a gentle snowfall outside. This, of course, was one of the benefits to existing only in Thomas's mind: Thomas lived in Florida. There was no chance he'd see snow, even in winter.</p>
<p>Christmas carols played quietly from who-knows-where. A homemade Advent calendar Patton had made hung on the wall next to the window. Seven of the little doors showed signs of being opened, though all of them were closed. One corner was dented from where Patton had tripped on his way to give the calendar to Janus. Each door had a little snake on it forming a different number. It was clear that Patton had put a lot of work into the calendars.</p>
<p>On the wall above the couch, there was a clock that was reliably about three and half hours fast. The time it showed now was just after eleven o'clock. It ticked near-silently under the music.</p>
<p>A song began that was vaguely familiar to Janus. He looked up from his book at the snow falling as he focused on the music. <em>"Oh come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant..."</em> Oh. So that's what this song was. Strange, he had never heard this before. He knew it was possible for sides to know things that the other sides, or even Thomas, didn't. Roman knew Spanish. Logan knew one phrase in a bunch of languages. Janus himself knew way more about snakes than Thomas did. So it was not impossible for songs to be on the sides' shared Christmas playlist that they hadn't all heard. Janus carefully marked his place and put his book down. He picked up his phone. Scrolling through the playlist, he found the song: "O Come, All Ye Faithful," by Pentatonix. It was more upbeat than the other songs that had been playing. He put his phone down and kept reading.</p>
<p>After the the song ended, another Pentatonix song came on. Then another, and another. Janus absently wondered who had added them all. As they played, he realized that they were all <em>a cappella.</em> He also realized that they were generally more lively than the more traditional versions of the songs they covered. It was rather pleasant.</p>
<p>Janus pulled the blankets closer around him and kept reading.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's kinda short, but that's okay. i like it. i hope you did too! leave comments/kudos if you did, and have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>